Super Scooter
by Mastershake178
Summary: Meatwad's new scooter turns out to be a robot, and an insane one at that. Season One.


**Yay! I'm back! Now, enjoy this new story called "Super Scooter"**

**This also marks the end of Season one of my stories. So sad, but Season**

**Two will be up! Bwhaahaha, and Season Two will have much more**

**stories!**

--

**Aqua Teen Hunger Force in: Super Scooter**

--

At Dr.Weird's lab...

(Before the camera can go in the lab, the Frat Brothers' ship crashes into the lab, causing it to explode.)

--

(At the Aqua Teen's house...)

(The ATHF is outside, while Meatwad is attempting to ride a scooter...which was very slow.)  
Meatwad: Faster. (Goes forward a few inches, then stops.) Faster. (Happens again.)...Faster...

Frylock: God damnit, Meatwad! It's not going to go faster!  
Meatwad: Well, I want it to go faster, cuz I like fast.

Shake: I like going fast too! You! (shoves Meatwad out of the way.) Let me on.

Meatwad: Fine! You can have it. (Hops off.)

Shake:(The scooter goes forward as slow as a turtle) Yes! I. AM! THE!! KING!!(A few seconds pass.) What the...how come I'm not going fast?

Frylock: Well, I did buy this scooter for Meatwad, and I modified it so that Meatwad will have safe, enjoyable fun.

Meatwad: I'll do that when I'm dead, so you better get that thing working.

Shake: Yes! Make it go faster. (Shake hops off.) And I am not asking you...I AM COMMANDING YOU!

Meatwad: Yes. Make it faster.

Shake: And do it...for my words are my words of POWER! And those words of power will soon turn to fists of power, because that's what I'll do if you don't fix this damn scooter! So fix it.

(Frylock stares angerly at Shake.)  
Frylock: Fine, if you want to kill yourselves, I'll fix it.

Shake: How bad can a scooter be? I mean, it's not like it's extremly fast!

(Cuts to Frylock's room as Shake is reading the instruction manual, wide eyed.)

Shake: 350 MPH! Whoa! Now that is the shiznife, my friend!!

Frylock: Okay, the scooter is now back to it's original form.

Meatwad: Alright! I want on!  
Shake: No! I want on! I learned how to read! Where's your ability to read.

Meatwad:...(smiles)In the washing machine.

Shake: In the wash- WHAT? No, you ignoramus, you don't have that ability! Let me on!

(The scooter suddenly sprouts a face.)

Scooter: (Sounds like the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future)I shalt decideth who shalth geteth oneth!

(The ATHF stares wide eyed at the scooter.)

Scooter: May the one who calleths himself Meatwad, stepeth forward, please! Step before thee.

Meatwad: Well, I don't step...I roll...

Scooter: Oh. Then ROLLETH forward then.

Meatwad: Okay!  
Frylock: Meatwad! No! (Grabs Meatwad.)

Meatwad: What is it? I'm just going to that old boy over there!  
Scooter: I am not an 'old boy'.

Frylock: Then who the Hell are you?

Scooter: I am Sir Scootington the III, but you may call me Scootington.

Shake: What kind of name is Scootington?  
Scootington: The good kind of name.

Meatwad: It does sound kind of lame.

Scootington: Really?

Shake: Yes...really...

Meatwad: So, why do you want me on?  
Scootington: This legend has been passed down from generations of my family.(A fog machine starts up.) Thousands of years ago, there was a prophecy, a prophecy which

stated, that only the true Scooter Rider shall get on us. He is in the form of a giant meatball, and shall destroy all skateboards. (The fog machine stops.)

Frylock: Wait a second...your the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future, aren't you?

Scootington: Yes, but this time, I've come here to the past in the future, to stop the evil skateboards from taking over the world. YOU MUST BELIEVE ME!!

Meatwad: Yes! We have to believe him, for the skateboards will take over the world.

Shake: Meatwad, you are such an ignoramus. Everyone knows that bikes want to take over the world!  
Meatwad: Nu uh. It's skateboards.

Scootington: The skateboards _and_ bikes will take over the world.

(Shake and Meatwad stare wide eyed at Scootington.)

Frylock: Aww, come on! You don't actually believe any of this crap, do you?  
Shake: We have to! Look at him! He's obviously from the future!

Frylock: That's exactly what you said about Turkitron, only to later find out that it was actually one in millions of malfunctioning Hustling Tom Turkey toys!

Meatwad: The what in the what now?  
Shake: I know what I said, but look at him! See how advanced he is! (Frylock raises his eyebrow, as Scootington is crashing into the wall several times.)

Frylock: Yeah..._reaall advanced. _

Shake: I'm glad you agree with me. (Frylock looks at Shake angerly.) What?

Frylock: Look, Mr. Robot I-

Scootington: You shall call me Scootington.

Frylock: Okay Scoo-

Scootington: Because that is my name.

Frylock:...Sco-

Scootington: I love my name.

Frylock: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH US?

Scootington: I have come here for the Meatwad, so we can destroy your next door neighboor, Carl, for he is a spy for the skateboards.

Meatwad: He is!?  
Shake: I knew it! I knew he was wrong! Always spying on us when we get some girls, swimming in our pool, driving our cars.

Frylock: Shake, you do _that _to _him!_

Shake: Really? I don't remember doing that.

Frylock: Shut the Hell up.

Shake: Fine!

Frylock: Look, we've known Carl for a long time now, and I sure as hell know he's not a skateboard!

Scootington: You don't believe? Follow me!

(Cuts to Carl's house. Carl is currently watching a porn on his TV, while Scootington and the ATHF is spying through his window.)  
(A few seconds pass before Carl scratches his crotch.)

Scootington: See! I told you! Only a skateboard does that!  
Shake: He is right!  
Meatwad: He is right! Right?

Frylock: Aww, come on! He just scratched himself!

Scootington: Only skateboards do that!

Frylock: Everyone does that!  
Scootington: Then that means... EVERYONE HERE IS A SKATEBOARD!! (A giant blaster comes out of Scootington, and aims at Frylock. Frylock simply shoots it with his laser eyes. Scootington explodes.)

(Later, at the ATHF house.)

Frylock: Glad that's over.

Meatwad: Hey...wasn't there a bunch of those scooters?  
(Frylock goes wide eyed.)  
Frylock: Oh...my...God...

Shake: What?

(Cuts to Carl's house. A few seconds pass before thousands of Scootingtons drive infront of the house, and starts to shoot at it with their blasters. The house eventually explodes, with Carl inside.)

--

**End Season One. If you would like to know which episodes are Season Two, simply look on the summary.**

**See y'all soon!**

--


End file.
